


To Catch a Human (Discontinued)

by er_nul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Meh, Minor Character Death, Pain, Undertale Genocide Route, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_nul/pseuds/er_nul
Summary: Magic using monsters imprisoned in a cave for terrifying the also-magic using human race up against a child with a toy knife.I think it's obvious who will win.Or is it..?





	1. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human meets Sans and Papyrus.
> 
> The human doesn't like them.

The door slowly creaked open, as the emotionless child wandered outside with a manic grin. Their weapon of choice? A plastic toy knife, but of course it was covered in dust now.  
Sans heard the light patter from the child hastily making their way past the forest. ' _hmm?_ ' He looked around and quickly spotted the human.

  
Sans slowly creeped behind the frightened human, stepping on branches deliberately. It's not like Frisk was actually scared, however. No, they felt blissful to have another victim around.

  
Frisk turned around looking for their 'stalker', but found nobody. Just a broken stick.

  
They sauntered down the snowy path, stopping next to a bridge as loud footsteps could be heard. ' _Heh..._ ' Frisk turned around, grip tightening on the knife, as they were face-to-face with a creepy skeleton. At least, a skeleton which was trying to be creepy.

  
" **D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ?** "  
" **T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d .** "

Frisk glared at the skeleton, ready to strike.

  
' _hmm? are the-_ '  
Sans doesn't even have a chance to think before the child's small blade is swung at him. He jumps back, escaping with a tear in his jacket. "that wasn't a hand shake, bud." Sans disappears completely out of sight.

  
' _What the hell? They just disappeared... Doesn't matter. I'll get them anyway._ '

 

 

_Papyrus_

 

 

All of a sudden, Sans appeared in front of Papyrus. Then they were home.  
"SANS!? WHY ARE WE HOME?!"  
"i don't know bro, maybe you should ask the house."  
Papyrus groaned, as he walked outside of the house yelling "ENOUGH BOONDOGGLING, SANS!!! YOU NEED TO RE CALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES!"

  
Sans suddenly appeared in front of Papyrus. "don't worry 'bout it bro, i've already gotten a ton of work done. a skele-ton"  
"SANS!!!"  
"come on, you're smiling"  
" I AM AND I HATE IT!!! I MUST GO CHECK MY TRAPS, SANS!!! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST BE THE ONE, NO WILL BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN!!! AND THEN, I WILL RECEIVE ALL THE RESPECT AND RECOGNITION I DESERVE! I WILL FINALLY JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD A- SANS? WHERE'D YOU GO!?"

 

 

_Sans_

 

 

Sans couldn't wait any longer. He didn't know how dangerous the human truly was, so he intended to find out.

  
He teleported nearby where he last saw them, and there they were nearby, at least. Then he witnessed them murdering a monster.  
After a bit of watching the human, he sees Papyrus in the distance. 'i gotta be with him at least...'  
Sans teleported next to Papyrus, as the humans grin grew wider as they noticed Sans and Papyrus.

  
"hey bro, what's that over there?" Sans pointed to the deranged human.  
Papyrus looks over confused. "OH MY GOD!!! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT IS."  
"surely it's not a human, is it?"  
"SANS, I THINK IT'S A HUMAN!!!"  
' _that thing couldn't be human..._ ' "yeah bro i think it is too."

 

 

_Frisk_

 

 

The tall skeleton just babbled on about nonsense. Frisk sneered as they finally got fed up with the absurd gibberish spewing out of the skeletons 'teeth'.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" Frisk was so fed up with all of the stupidity they could actually feel in the air. They strutted past Sans and Papyrus taking pride in the shockful expression on Papyrus's face.

  
"hey, that's not nice. you could've just given him the cold shoulder." Sans stopped Frisk before they could pass, while Papyrus was cringing at the pun.  
"How about you let me go?"

  
"how about i don't." Sans resisted the urge to snap Frisk's hand, while Frisk resisted a compelling urge to tie Sans up and slowly tear his ribs off. Maybe shove their knife into Sans's eye and see his lights slowly dim until there's nothing left. etc. etc. edgy. edgy.

  
"so, uh, papyrus, feel free to finish, i promise there will be no more interruptions. after all, nobody would want you to work yourself to the bone." Frisk was snapped out of their trance, as they glared into the lights in Sans's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a lot of shit i had to do while posting this. i love archiveofourown. cue theme song


	2. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human tries to kill Papyrus.
> 
> Sans interferes.
> 
> People are getting ready for the human.
> 
> The human isn't happy.

Sans trudged through the snow looking for Papyrus. He wasn't home, but he had to be somewhere. But then, Papyrus spoke in the distance.

 

"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

 

Sans headed towards where he heard Papyrus. ' _who is he talking to? could it be the human?'_  Sans ran through the pathway to Waterfall seeing two silhouettes through the snow. One of the silhouettes raising something towards the other. 

 

 

_Frisk..._

 

 

' _Naive idiot... Still believing that everybody can be good._ ' Frisk slashes their knife at Papyrus, grin widening as Papyrus gasps. There was a flash of blue light and suddenly...  _Papyrus was gone..._

"Dammit!!! Where the hell did he go!?" Frisk turned to every direction absolutely enraged. Frisk sighs, thinking, ' _Doesn't matter. I WILL kill him and his brother!_ '

 

 

_Sans..._

 

 

"bro are you alright?" Sans looked worriedly over his brother. Sans had teleported him out just in time, but the knife still grazed Papyrus's rib.

 

"I'M ALRIGHT SANS... THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME." Papyrus gets up and heads over to the kitchen to make some spaghetti.

 

' _this kid will pay for what they've done. and what they tried to do._ '

Sans left the house, looking around for the human.

 

_Alphys..._

 

"Alphys. I'm going to stop the human RIGHT NOW!!!" Undyne spoke with a glint in her eye, as she walked out of the lab.

"U-Undyne wait! T-The human has k-killed lots of monsters! Y-You might d-die!" Alphys raised her hand trying to stop Undyne.

 

"I **wont** die!!! In the end, JUSTICE WILL PREVAIL!!!"

 

"U-Undyne! B-Before you g-g-go..." Alphys looked at the ground nervously. "What is it?" Undyne calmed down for a moment, looking at Alphys.

"Uh! Nothing!!! J-Just go! I'll s-see you later..." Alphys stared at Undyne, sorrow in her eyes knowing that she wouldn't come back. Not alive.

 

After Undyne left, Alphys punched the wall. ' _Why couldn't I just tell her?! I'm such an idiot!_ '

Alphys sighed, going down the elevator. ' _I'll evacuate the monsters later, but first..._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed tell me what you think okay.


	3. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human decides to get some free EXP.
> 
> Undyne interferes.
> 
> The human snaps...

"Yo." Monster kid slowly walked towards Frisk. Frisk just glared at him in annoyance. "What?"

 

"Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you... You hurt a lot of people." He stays quiet for a second, looking down nervously, before quickly gaining more confidence. "But, yo, that's not true, right!?"

 

A smirk crawls onto Frisk, as they look to the abyss below them.

 

"yo... Why won't you answer me?" Frisk creepily grins, pulling their knife out of their pocket. 

 

"A... a... and what's with that weird expression?" Frisk takes a step towards him. He takes a step back. "Oh... Oh man..."

 

' _So annoying... There's only one way for you to shut your damn mouth._ '

 

"Yo... Y-You'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are... Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else... you're... You're gonna have to get through me, first. A... and... and..."

 

"That's enough, brat." Frisk teases the weakling. A devilish grin makes it's way on Frisks face, as they lift their knife high. Monster Kid's eyes widen as the blade tears through him like he's nothi- "WHAT THE HELL!? UNDYNE?!"

 

23916 DMG

 

"Undyne... You're... You're hurt..." Monster Kid looks at Undyne, with sorrow in his eyes. 

 

"Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?"

 

"Undy-" Frisk slashes their knife in an angered craze. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!"

 

24,173

 

"NOBODY CAN STOP ME!!!" Frisk has a more crazyish grin, as they slash their knife again.

 

25,502

 

"YOU'RE SO STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!!! Haha.. EHEHAAAAAHH!!! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Frisk slashes their knife multiple times at nothing?

 

25,679

25,812

25,931

26,001

 

"STOP TRYING TO GET IN MY WAY!!! STop stop stOpsTOpStOPstOPsToPsTOpSTopStoP STOP IT!!!"

 

"U-Undyne!?" Monster Kid runs up to Undyne, which was hit by Frisk multiple times. "H-Heh... G-Guess this is i-it..."

 

"N-No! Undyne you can't die!!! You're too... Y-You're..." Monster Kid stares up in horror, as Frisk brings the knife down onto Undyne's other eye.

 

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Undyne screams in agony. "S-STOP IT!!!" Monster Kid kicks Frisk to no avail.

 

"Hehehehe.... HHHHHHHHhhhhahahahahahahah! HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Frisk pushes Monster Kid off the edge of the bridge.

 

"N-NOOOOOOOO!!! AGHHHHHHH-" But he was cut off by a gut-wrenching thud, and a crunch.

 

"Y-You're the r-real monster here..." Blood leaks out of Undyne's eye. "Heh... What's wrong Undyne? You scared?" "I have nothing to fear! Monsterkind will stop you!" Undyne grimaces, as Frisk raises the knife again. "Well, as long as it's painful."

 

The toy knife is too dull to do a clean cut, so instead it tears off Undyne's scales. Undyne hisses, and starts to shriek.

 

Frisk covers her mouth. "Now, now, we can't have any monsters hearing, can we?" Frisk raises the knife for the finishing blow.

 

"Heh... heh... If you think that's enough... Well, you're have to try harder than that..." Frisk almost bursts out laughing. "Do you really think you can stop me?! That's so hilarious!!! You're pinned, and you're blind! There's NOTHING. YOU. CAN. D-"

 

<-♡--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're enjoying so far. next chapter will be a battle. probably


	4. The Undying [BATTLE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne engages in a battle with the human.
> 
> The human has a tough time.

25/56

 

"W-What the?!" Spears charge at Frisk from all directions. Frisk tries destroying some of the spears before being hit, but only destroys a couple.

 

9/56

Frisk devours the 'C.Bun' gaining some HP back.

31/56

"Agh! Shit!"A spear goes straight through Frisks leg, causing them to lose balance, falling into more spears.

11/56

"Heh... You're _weak._ " Undyne's eyes glow brighter than the stars, almost blinding Frisk. She shoots more spears at Frisk.

 

Frisk tries to move, but is stuck in place. Frisk decides to use their knife to block the spears.

 

Frisk easily blocks all the spears, but Undyne devises a different plan. "Well, seems like it's too easy huh?" Undyne grins, as spears surround Frisk. " **We can't have that, can we?** "

 

All the spears shoot towards Frisk at the same time. "NO!!!" Frisk quickly eats the Pie.

 

*Your HP was maxed out!

 

But then, all the spears hit Frisk, creating cuts everywhere on their body, creating gaping holes through their limbs, and body, even cutting their right arm off. "AGGHHHHHHH!!!" The knife falls down off the bridge, as Frisk's body falls over. Tears shedded from their eyes, slowly going down their cheeks, mixing with their blood.

3/56

Blood is sprayed all over the bridge, some dripping off endlessly, due to the immense amount of blood pouring out of Frisk's injuries. ' _I CAN'T DIE!!!_ '

 

"Well, human, it seems you lost. At first I thought you'd at least be a worthy opponent, but you're pathetic. Alphys is probably getting ready to come over and get your soul." Undyne's grin widens as they say. "But I want to make this painful"

 

Undyne musters all their strength and punches Frisk in the back. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Frisk's life drains fast, due to the blood loss. ' _I WON'T DIE!!!_ '

 

But soon enough the pain becomes too much to handle, and Frisk is lost in the pain. Not able to think clearly. ' _ohgodstoppleasestoppleasestoppleasestoppleasestop._ '

 

' _makeitstoppleasemakeitstopSOMEBODYMAKEITSTOP!!!_ '

 

For the finishing touch, Undyne crushes the remains of their right arm turning into a bloody pulp. Unworldly screams proceed to come out of Frisk, beginning to strain their vocal cords. Screams dissolving into quiet sobs, as they can't muster the strength to scream anymore.

 

Undyne starts feeling a bit of regret. ' _Evil or not they were just a child... I probably could've made their death a bit less... Painful..._ '

 

0/56

 

' _I'm... Dead... The pain it's... Over..._ ' Frisk feels a bit of relief, as their vision goes completely white.

 

*You are filled with DETERMINATION.

 

56/56

 

"AHHHHH!!! Ah... I'm... Wh..." Frisk looks around hyperventilating.

 

"What just..." Frisk starts feeling dizzy, and almost falls over while walking past the bridge. A familiar voice is heard. "Yo."

 

' _Who is that... Is it..._ '

 

And then Frisk fell over.

 

"A-Are you alright? H-Human? Somebody! Help!" Monster kid runs over to Frisk yelling for help. ' _Oh... It's him... Hah... i... d o n t ..._ '

 

They passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to rewrite more than half of this chapter. kill me. I dont know why it just happened. including the damn death scene AHBGGSFILUDGI
> 
> well at least it turned out much better. i guess.


	5. Alphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human meets Alphys, and lashes out at Undyne.
> 
> determination.
> 
> erm.
> 
> at.

And then they woke up...

 

Frisk slowly started gaining consciousness, first sight being another monster.

 

"Well, just gotta get all this ready." Alphys muttered under their breath getting some stuff organized in the distance. Frisk tried standing up, but it seemed as though they were tied up.

 

Frisk looked down at themselves, and saw that they were strapped down to a table. Frisk felt as if they were in a dream. It all just felt so unreal, as if this was just some sick joke.

 

' _Maybe this was hell._ _I didn't really die, but everything just hurts._ _I just want to go to sleep._ _Maybe I never died._

 

 _Maybe that was the dream- No, nightmare._ _Maybe that was the nightmare._ _Death._ _Followed by hell._

 

 _I'm still dreaming right?_ _None of this is real._ _Or I did die. What am I even doing._ '

 

Frisk sighed as they laid their head back down on the pillow.

 

"O-Oh! Y-You're awake! W-Well, U-Undyne brought you h-here after... Y-You passed out." Alphys looked around anxiously, until they noticed Frisk's discomfort sitting there strapped down like an animal.

 

"O-Oh, s-sorry. M-My name's Alphys. I-I'm the R-Royal Scientist, a-and... Uh... W-Well, nobody else r-really knows much a-about h-humans, except m-me... And I heard y-you were feeling ill..." Alphys walked up to you. "T-There's no r-real healing to b-be done, after all, y-you're okay as f-far as I can tell."

 

"A-About the straps, w-w-well, uh... Y-You're really d-dangerous, and I'd r-rather not ri-risk anything." Alphys walked out of the room for a moment, and started talking to somebody.

 

Then Undyne walked into the room. "The final human soul..." Frisk eyes immediately widen, and Frisk immediately gets fueled with anger.

 

Frisk starts struggling against the straps. "LET ME OUT!!!"

 

"Heh, feisty aren'tcha? You're one human who really deserves to die." Undyne walks up to Frisk. "Don't worry, you'll be let out." Undyne smirks.

 

"Soon enough."

 

But Frisk was too determined to be stopped by a simple leather strap.

 

Frisk breaks through the straps in an instant, and charges at Undyne, slamming them to the ground. Grabbing onto a nearby bottle, Frisk smashes it against Undyne's Face.

 

"HELLO, BEAUTIES!!! RIGHT ON TIME FOR INTRODUCTIONS, HUMAN!!! I AM METTATON, THE STAR OF THE UNDERGROUND! WHAT'S YOUR NAME, DARLING!?" Alphys took Undyne into a different room while Frisk was being distracted.

 

Frisk looked over at Metta- _the useless metal box_. "My nam-" Frisk was interrupted by Mettaton continuing. "JUST KIDDING, DARLING, I DON'T CARE!!! IT'S TIME FOR MY QUIZ SHOW!!!"

 

"SO FIRST QUESTION!!! WHO'S YOUR FAVORITE MONSTER OF THE UNDERGROUND SO FAR?!"

A. Mettaton. B. Mettaton.

C. Mettaton. D. Mettaton.

 

Frisk just chose some random answer, as they didn't have any weapons to fight with. "WRONG!!!"

 

"What?! They were all the same thing!!!" Frisk was even more furious, especially noticing that Undyne had gotten away.

 

FLEE.

 

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, IT'S WRONG!!! NOW WE HAVE TO FIGHT!!!"

 

And then some sort of electric beam of death was fired at Frisk. ' _why._ '

 

44/56

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well next chapter is Mettaton.
> 
> as expected.
> 
> when i run out of names for characters to put as chapter titles i will die. so hhhhh tywah
> 
> s  
> d


	6. Mettaton [BATTLE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human begins a fight with Mettaton.
> 
> It doesn't go well.
> 
> Undyne decides it her turn to fight the human.
> 
> It doesn't go well.
> 
> Again.

All of the sudden, lights were flashing into Frisks eyes. Bombs, Mini-Mettatons?, and squares? were being thrown at Frisk.

 

They were thrown in straight lines, no chance of dodging. One of the cubes(owatever) hit Frisk in the face, knocking them down.

 

38/56

 

Then all the bombs exploded.

 

20/56

 

HP at this point didn't matter, because most of Frisk's skin was missing, only blood was seen, as it poured intensely out of Frisk's body. "WHAHHHHHHH!"

 

Frisk pathetically tried to sit up, but Mettaton was relentlessly throwing attacks at Frisk.

 

Most of the attacks destroyed bone, cracking straight through rib into Frisk's insides. 

 

Frisk passed out, but... ' _Am... Am I dead..._ '

 

Once again. ' _I don't... Feel dead..._ '

 

They were filled with DETERMINATIOn...

 

_Because your not dead, silly!_

 

51/56

 

"AGHHHHHHH!!!" Frisk awoke strapped down to a table, and saw a startled Alphys.

 

"That's one way to wake up..." Alphys murmured as she slowly approached Frisk.

 

"H-Hello, I'm A-Alphys. I'm the R-Royal Scientist, a-and..."

 

"Undyne c-called me over a-after she found y-you p-passed out."

 

Alphys stumbled over her words as if she was completing some sort of blueprints for a rocket. Frisk struggled against the straps, slightly loosening one. Alphys saw Frisk escaping so she quickly ran up to Frisk and tightened the strap, but Frisk broke out with their left arm, punching Alphys down.

 

"U-Undyne!!!" Alphys fell down, her glasses breaking due to the impact. Frisk broke through the rest of the straps, but Undyne stormed into the room.

 

"Hey brat, it's going to take a lot more than that to defeat monsterkind." Undyne summoned a spear into her hand and multiple into the air, and they all fired towards Frisk. Frisk pulled Alphys up with all their strength.

 

Undyne's eyes widened, as they tried to let go of their magic, but it was too late...

 

Alphys was pummeled with multiple spears, as she was slowly ripped apart. Some of the spears traveled straight through Alphys, hitting Frisk, but at nowhere near the level that Alphys was hit.

 

44/56

 

Alphys's soul appeared, and Undyne eyes were burning with fury.

 

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! NGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Undyne charged towards Frisk, with her spear in hand, as Frisk reached towards Alphys's soul, crushing it, in their bare hands. "Why are you so angry at me? You're the one who got them killed! If they didn't get hit with your spears, they could've shaken me off or run."

 

This only made Undyne even angrier, as they slammed the spear through Frisk's chest.

 

19/56

 

"DIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Instantaneously blood shot right out of Frisks mouth, some soaking Undyne's armor.

 

Frisk started gagging and hacking up blood.

 

"hhHHHHAHHHHHHHHH!!" Frisk looked up at Undyne, pleading in a way.

Undyne dissolved the spear, and summoned multiple others, pinning Frisk against the wall. ' _This pain... It's so... So much..._ '

 

7/56

 

' _Of course they wont spare me. If only I didn't say anything._ '

 

Undyne twisted and moved around the spears with magic, enjoying every second of Frisk's screams and cries. ' _Impossible... just. imPOSIblE. hOW c a n ._ '

 

0/56

 

' _this hurt so... much... Well... It's over._ '

 

' _Please... Not again..._ '

 

*You are filled with DETERMINATion

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like "everyone will enjoy some chapters of undyne torturing frisk right?"


	7. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human, once again, fights Undyne.
> 
> But they can't win.
> 
> So they spare.

42/56

 

Frisk was strapped against the same old table.

 

The same old dinosaur-like lizard woman, readjusting her glasses to look at the human properly.

 

The same old inability to speak like a functioning living thing.

 

_C'mon! Don't give up, it's just a little bit of repetition! Nothing you can't handle._

 

Frisk didn't even care who was talking to them, they would just kill the person who caused them pain.

 

Undyne.

 

Frisk's got the same old murderous glint in their eye, but they didn't struggle against the straps. Who knows, maybe they'd survive for longer then 10 minutes in this dump of a lab.

 

"N-Now just h-hold still for a m-moment." Alphys walked up to Frisk holding a needle. ' _A couple of seconds is fine._ '

 

Frisk struggled against the straps, but Undyne held a spear directly above Frisk. "What're ya' gonna do now, huh? Heh, just give up brat."

 

determination.

 

Frisk lunged forward, causing the spear to pierce one of their lungs. Frisk immediately starts gasping for breath, with one hand on the spear, and the other keeping them up.

 

37/56

 

The damage is much lower then expected, it seems as though Frisk's defense raised up. Frisk pulls the spear out of their chest, and throws it at Undyne.

 

Direct hit.

 

31,182

 

Alphys's eyes widened, as they stared at Undyne. "UNDYNE!"

 

She ran up to Undyne, repeatedly apologizing for not helping.

 

"It's fine. I'll be okay... Y-You go on up ahead." Undyne forces a strained smile, as Alphys shamefully walks out of the room.

 

"S-So much power... With just o-one hit." Undyne pulled herself up and summoned more spears.

 

"Give up now." Undyne was ready to throw the spears straight at Frisk.

 

Frisk was frozen, and hyperventilating, barely able to breathe. ' _I can't win..._ '

 

They started to lose their consciousness. ' _Not like... this..._ '

 

*SPARE.

 

And then they passed out.

 

_Again..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was a great idea. i'm gonna go to sleep now it's 4 am.


	8. L.O.V.E. Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human gains two levels.
> 
> Mettaton was late.

dETeRmINeD.

 

46/56

 

Frisk woke up strapped to a table, and instantly broke out. Frisk tackled Alphys, stabbing her repeatedly with a needle that was on the table. Undyne heard Alphys screaming, so she ran inside, summoning multiple spears. ' _I'll win this time!_ '

 

Alphys turned to dust after a couple of stabs, so Frisk stood up ready for Undyne's attacks. "YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" Her rage was obvious through the tone of her voice and glint in her eye.

LV 11

HP 60/60

Multiple spears fired at Frisk from all directions, Frisk dodging the majority.

51/60

Frisk stabbed Undyne with the needle and injected whatever was inside into her. ' _This was originally intended for me, so it must be bad!_ '

 

Almost immediately Undyne felt weak and dropped to her knees, eyes widening. "Heh..." Frisk wasted no time, and slit Undyne's throat.

 

Blood spraying everywhere, as Undyne choked on her screams, body falling down with no strength at all.

 

Undyne's soul appeared and Frisk stabbed the needle into it.

 

It shattered into millions of pieces as Undyne turned into dust.

LV 12

64/64

 

"Finally..." Frisk stood up, taking a moment to calm down.

 

"I wo-" Suddenly Mettaton crashed through the wall. ' _Dammit, I forgot about him!_ '

 

"W-WELL LOOKS LIKE I WAS A BIT LATE FOR MY CUE, HEHEH..." Mettaton seems shocked by the two piles of dust.

 

Frisk sighs, holding the needle in a more offensive fashion. "Let's just get this over with."

 

"OF COURSE." Suddenly everything flashes white, and Mettaton looks... Weird...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's 5 am good night
> 
> remade the end because well.
> 
> "it's 5 am"


	9. NEO [BATTLE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human engages in a fight with Mettaton, while trying to retrieve their knife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> progress was lost at least three times
> 
>  
> 
> finally.

 

There was Frisk's knife.

 

Just sitting there on the table. ' _I almost left the knife, well Mettaton, you did me a favor._ '

 

However, Mettaton stood in their way, and if Frisk wanted their knife they'd have to get past Mettaton.

 

_Pssh._

 

Frisk immediately lunges towards their knife on the table, being barraged with tons of attacks from all over, pushing them away from their knife, bringing their HP down dangerously low.

 

They ate the slice of pie they got at the beginning.

 

20/64

 

Frisk charges at Mettaton with the needle, feels that they hit something, then dashing towards their knife.

 

They grip their knife as they are pushed back by a bunch of attacks.

 

3/64

 

Frisk shot out of the lab like a bullet, just hoping to find a good hiding spot.

 

They hear Mettaton in the background, following them closely.

 

When Frisk got out of sight, they hid behind a wall, watching Mettaton run past them. They healed up, and started walking around, feeling something shift in the atmosphere, but payed it no attention.

 

_Good job, you managed to outrun him._

 

 

Frisk felt adrenaline rushing through them, leveled up twice in a row, and escaped a near-death experience.

 

Wait...

 

Who even is this person that's been talking to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chap seems rushed cause it was rushed
> 
>  
> 
> ggnore
> 
> jkhhhhhhhhh


	10. Chara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human talks to the person inside of their head.
> 
> The human is clearly going insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yp

' _Who are you?_ '

 

_Me?_

 

Woah. They replied. Frisk didn't expect that.

 

' _Uh, yeah. You._ '

 

_I suppose we have never had a proper introduction. Well then, my name is Chara._

 

Frisk was a bit confused as to why this 'Chara' was in their head.

 

' _And, uh, why exactly are you in my mind?_ '

 

_I'm not sure. I just woke up in here. I assume that it's to help you out in your conquest of the Underground._

 

' _Do you remember me... Dying?_ '

 

_Of course! Well, it's not necessarily death. After all, you are here right now, alive, aren't you?_

 

' _I suppose I am..._ '

 

Frisk ran into a monster while talking to Chara, being forced to fight it. They sighed, swinging their blade, shredding through the monster gaining a bit of EXP.

 

Frisk was tired.

 

They layed down, and decided to take a quick nap.

 

real quick...

 

n a p . . .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a


	11. Sudden Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The human gets woken up abruptly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't think of anything smarter so back to my original plan

Frisk woke up with a heavy feeling on their back.

 

"and here i thought you were already kid-nap-ped. heh, i wonder what happened." Frisk could hear Sans on top of them, they rolled over, making Sans fall off.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"just payin' a visit. remember when you tried to kill me?" Frisk stood up on guard, gripping the knife.

 

"I'll try it again if you really want me to." Frisk grimaced at the small skeleton.

 

"nah, it's my turn." Sans's grin seemed to widen as hundreds of bones were summoned around Frisk.

 

Frisk looked around, realizing they were surrounded, shaking a bit.

 

"what's wrong, ya' cold?" Sans smirked at Frisk. ' _This little shit..._ '

 

The bones fired at Frisk at different time periods, incredibly slow. ' _Oh..._ '

 

Then they all disappear, and none of them even got close to Frisk. They just disappeared.

 

"well, i'm all worn out." Sans shrugged, pretending to breathe heavily.

 

"SANS, YOU LAZYBONES!!! HOW ARE WE GOING TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN IF YOU CAN'T EVEN DAMAGE THEM BEFORE GETTING TIRED!!!" Papyrus walked up from behind Sans, posing dramatically.

 

"ALAS, POOR PAPYRUS, HAVING TO DEAL WITH HIS BROTHERS AIMLESS SHENANIGANS." Papyrus looks at the human in his trademark dramatic pose. Frisk had to resist a giggle. ' _No, I can't show weakness._ '

 

"WELL THEN, SANS TOLD ME ALPHYS AND UNDYNE ARE ON VACATION NOW, SO IT'S OUR JOB TO WATCH OVER HOTLANDS AND WATERFALL TEMPORARILY!!!" Papyrus gets ready for battle. Sans just sits there taking a nap while standing up.

 

Papyrus nudges Sans's shoulder, whispering to him. "PSST, WE HAVE TO DEFEAT AND CAPTURE THE HUMAN."

 

"ok"

 

"READY?!"

 

"ok"

 

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!!!"

 

"ok"

 

*The Skeleton Brothers block the way!

 

 

 

 

 

 

"ok"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chap is a battle i guess


	12. The Skele-bros block the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for 100 hits or whatever.

"NYEH HEH HEH!!! BECAUSE I AM A GREAT PERSON, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO HAVE YOUR TURN FIRST!!!" _Papyrus is clearly having fun._

 

"i wont." Sans starts actually fighting, throwing bones at Frisk.

 

Frisk stood in the way of a bone for around 3 seconds, and it dealt 10 damage, not to mention some weird purple substance which slowly leeched off at least 9 HP

 

Frisk tried dodging to the best of their ability. Sans was only throwing bones at a really slow pace, so it was easy to dodge, some hit taking away 3 HP.

 

"oh well." Sans shrugged playing with a small bone.

 

"WELL, HUMAN, IN ORDER TO NOT DISRUPT THE WAY WE DO THINGS AROUND HERE, I WILL GO NEXT, AND THEN YOU WILL HAVE A TURN!!!"

 

"LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK, BUT FIRST, A COMPLETELY NORMAL ATTACK!!!" Papyrus fires some bones at Frisk, which disappear upon contact, but not before doing damage. ' _Okay, Papyrus's attacks are a bit easier._ '

 

Frisk dodges most of them only getting hit around 4 times.

 

Frisk eats the cinna-bunny, getting prepared for the next attack.

 

Blue bones are fired from every at Frisk, no chance to dodge.

 

_Stand still._

 

They stood still, and the blue bones past right through them. Their soul turned blue, and started feeling heavier, however, their physical body started feeling much lighter.

 

Sans immediately starts his attack, sending a barrage of bones towards Frisk. They try dodging the attacks, but just jump into more bones. A bone gets lodged in Frisk's arm, as they wince in pain. Suddenly bones shoot out of the ground, giving Frisk constant damage, along with almost no chance to survive.

 

3/64 HP

 

Frisk falls down, blood pooling around them, as they are picked up by Papyrus. Frisk passes out due to blood loss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is my idea of a mediocre story.
> 
>  
> 
> okay.


	13. whatevers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discontinued for now i guessso rwahtevr

idrc so final chp fur now:::; =

 

Frik walk rond snawdin killem all.

 

day kill all da peeps on da groudn under.

 

san i s mad4

 

end.


End file.
